I'll Never Forget
by GerryLover15
Summary: It's Wendy's 16th birthday and she hasn't seen Peter in 3 years what happens when Wendy's best friend shows up at her door on her birthday with Peter! This is my first story on here so please R&R! Chapter 12 Now Up!
1. Chapter 1

**_I'll Never Forget You_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, god only knows how much I wish I did though:p

This is my first story on here so please be nice and tell me if there's anything I can do to improve on my writing...I have been reading a lot of stories by other people and you guys are all very good writers.

Chapter 1: The Kiss

Wendy stood at her window watching as Peter shot off through the sky on his way back to Neverland. She turned around and sighed when he was no longer in sight, she turned to her family and walked to her mother giving her hug as tears streamed down her face, but they weren't tears of happiness as everyone thought they were tears of sorrow and regret, she thought to herself '_I'll never forget you Peter Pan._'

3 Years Later

Wendy looked around her room, her parents had made her move out of the nursery a month after they had come back from Neverland, she walked over to a mirror and looked at her reflection she was very much grown up and tomorrow was her 16th birthday she sighed and thought to herself '_Peter will never recognize me now_' tears started to form in her eyes.

Peter was sitting on the porch of his adoptive parents home waiting for his friend Irina. He saw her walking down the street and stood up to greet her. She walked up to him he bowed she curtsied and then grabbed him pulling him into a hug. Peter hugged her back then pulled away and smiled "Oh Irina I've missed you so much I was beginning to think you were never coming back from boarding school." She smiled "well here I am" she looked at her watch and remembered she told her parents she was going to the store and would be back in 15 minutes she pulled Peter into another hug "I have to go home, I kind of lied to my parents and said I was going to the store" she smiled pulling away and starting to walk away. Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him and gently kissed her on the lips, She pulled away blushing "Peter" was all she could say. Peter looked at her and couldn't believe what he had just done either "you better get home" he said forcing a smile. She turned away and walked down the stairs and happily ran home. Peter watched as she ran away and smiled at how bold he had been then walked inside where he was greeted by his dog Buddy.

Wendy climbed into her bed tears still falling from her eyes onto her pillow when there was knock on the door. Mrs. Darling's sweet voice filled the room "Wendy is everything alright?" Wendy sat up and dried her tears to answer her mother "yes I'm fine...why?" Mrs. Darling smiled "you just haven't been acting the same lately...may I come in?" Wendy ran to her mirror making sure no tears were visible and grabbed a book then jumped back on her bed and opened it up holding it up to her face pretending to read "come on in" she said turning a page. Mrs. Darling walked into the room and sat on the edge of Wendy's bed. She turned around and looked at her "darling is something been bothering you" she asked looking at the book trying to read the title. Wendy panicked a little "no why would you say that" she said pretending to turn the page. Well for one your reading a car manual she said laughing a bit, Wendy looked at the cover of the book then sat it down giving up her little charade she should have known she couldn't keep anything from her mother, she burst into tears and crawled over to her mother. Mrs. Darling wrapped her arms around her "Wendy what is it?" Wendy decided to tell her the truth and told her mother all about there adventure in Neverland and how she had given away her hidden kiss to a boy who could fly and would never grow up, when she finished she was crying even more "he promised he would never forget me and would come back...but he never has and it's been 3 years and tomorrow I will be 16" she said holding onto her mother and crying into her shoulder. Mrs. Darling listened very closely to Wendy's story and only when she was done did she speak "I saw you, you know talking to him at the window" she said smiling. Wendy's eyes lit up "you did" Mrs. Darling nodded "so you know I'm not making this up?" Mrs. Darling smiled and nodded again she then looked up at the clock next to her daughters bed and sighed "it's time for bed" she said standing up and giving Wendy a kiss then tucking her in like she used to when she was younger, "good night" she said before walking to the door. Wendy sat up a little "good night...and thank you for listening and not thinking I'm crazy" she said as she happily laid back down and smiled, this was the happiest she had been in the past few days, she closed her eyes and fell asleep dreaming about Peter.

Peter laid in his bed thinking about the kiss he had given Irina, he soon fell asleep and dreamt about a girl he did not recognize, he was laying on a boat deck his head hurt really bad, there were pirates all around they were holding boys, but one pirate stood out more than all the rest because he had a hook for a hand, he looked next to him and there was a girl lying there she was crying she leaned over him and whispered in his ear "this belongs to you...and always will" she then leaned in and kissed him. He woke up suddenly sweat running down his fore head he wiped it away and thought of his dream '_who was that girl and why had she kissed him_' this stayed on his mind for a while until sleep took over him and he fell back on his pillow fast asleep again but this time no dreams.

* * *

Okay that was chapter 1 please R&R if enough people read it and like it I will continue.   



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone that reviewed and I'm sorry this chapter took so long.

* * *

Peter woke up the next day to someone knocking on his door 

"Peter" a woman's voice said through the door "Irina is on the phone."

Peter jumped out of bed and ran to the phone "hello" he said even though he was out of breath.

"Hello Peter" Irina said "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind accompanying me to my best friends 16th birthday party?"

Peter smiled "I would love to" he said looking at the clock that was hanging on the wall "what time should I pick you up?"

Irina smiled "how about 1:00" she said looking at the clock.

"Sure I'll be there"

she giggled in delight "great see you then...bye" she said as she hung up the phone.

"Bye" Peter said as he hung up the phone as well. He looked at the clock again and saw it was already noon so he ran up the stairs to get ready.

Wendy was in her room getting ready for her party she looked in her closet and pulled out her new baby blue dress and matching shoes, she dressed quickly and put on some clear lip gloss and a little blush. She then sat down at her dresser and started playing around with her hair, she spiral curled it then pulled it back in a ponytail. When she was done getting ready she looked in her mirror satisfied with the way she looked for once. She grabbed her purse and then walked out her door downstairs and looked at the clock it was already 12:30 people would be arriving in the next 30 minutes.

She walked into the kitchen and everyone looked up from what they were doing, all her brothers gathered around her saying how pretty she looked for a girl.

Her mother was making some food for the party when Wendy walked in she looked up at her and smiled "Wendy you look so beautiful" she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Mr. Darling looked up from his newspaper and smiled approvingly then was lost behind his paper again.

No sooner had Wendy come in and sat down had Aunt Millicent and Slightly walked in.

Slightly walked up to Wendy "wow you look amazing" he said looking at her then to his mother to see what she would think.

Aunt Millicent walked over to Wendy and wrapped her arms around her and whispered in her ear "well done" then let go and walked over to the other side of the table and started talking to her father which was always a bad thing.

Wendy wiped the sweat from her fore head and smiled going into the kitchen to help her mother.

Peter got out of the shower and brushed his teeth and went to his closet pulling out his finest black suit he put it on and grabbed his watch off of the dresser putting it on as well he looked down at it, it was already 12:45 he walked downstairs avoiding his family and was met by Buddy who was carrying his ball in his mouth

"hey boy, I would love to play but I have to go pick up Irina" he said taking the ball out of his mouth and throwing it once and then stepping out the door. He straightened out his suit and then walked to Irina's house he knocked on the door and was greeted by her father "hello Mr.Rodriguez " he said smiling "is Irina ready?"

Irina's father smiled "Irina, Peter's here" he yelled up the stairs.

Irina panicked a little "just one minute" she said trying to buy some time.

"She'll be down in a minute" he father said motioning for Peter to come in and sit down, he led him into the sitting room and then sat down putting a cigar in his mouth "so you're Peter" he said smiling.

"Yes, I am Peter Johnson, nice to meet you" he said extending his hand so he could shake it.

"Nice to meet you Peter" he said taking his hand and shaking it "Irina talks about you very often."

Peter blushed a little "she does"

just then Irina walked into the room and gave her father a dirty look "daddy you haven't been giving Peter a hard time have you?"

Peter turned around about to say something but stopped when he saw her standing there, his mouth dropped "you...you look very beautiful"

she looked at him and laughed "close your mouth Peter before you drool all over yourself" Peter closed his mouth instantly, she laughed again "thank you, you look very handsome yourself"

Peter blushed again and looked at his watch "I'd hate to cut the fun short but if we don't leave now we're going to be late" he said standing up and holding his arm out for her to grab

she grabbed his arm and looked at her father "bye daddy, be home later tonight" Peter then looked at him "bye Mr.Rodriguez it was nice meet..." but he was cut off by Irina who had pulled him out the door.

"Whew" she said "we made it" she smiled. Peter smiled and looked into her eyes

"you do look very beautiful tonight" he said as they got closer together, they were so close together he felt for sure they were going to kiss again but then she pulled away and smiled

"thank you" she said as she started walking down the street leading the way cause Peter still didn't know where they were going.

They got to there destination at last and she knocked on the door, Peter looked at the house they were standing in front of and thought he had seen it before but pushed the thought out of his mind when the door started to open.

Wendy opened the door and gasped "Peter!"

* * *

Dun Dun Dun R&R and I'll try to find a way to get Chapter 3 up but first I have to write LOL! Oh and BTW to all those who got an e-mail from me I fixed it so just ignore it except about the word thing still have to find some way to upload the chapters. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay well I would go through and answer everyones questions and comments but I heard that was against the rules...which I think is really stupid BTW. Okay well here is the long awaited Chapter 3 sorry it took so long I will try to update faster!  
Chapter 3

Peter looked up at the strange girl, she looked exactly like the girl in his dreams only older. He looked at Irina then back at the girl and suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

He looked down to his feet "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

Wendy looked at her best friend and wondered how she knew Peter, the boy who was never supposed to grow up.

Wendy looked back at Peter "what do you mean do you know me? Of course you do Peter it's me Wendy."

Peter looked up at her and stared into her eyes and saw all the hope in them they reminded him of someone but he didn't know who so pushed the thought out of his mind, he quickly looked back down at his feet again.

Irina stood there in awe almost wondering the same thing Wendy was. She came out of her thoughts and grabbed Wendy's hand pulling her to the side to talk to her but most of all to get her away from Peter.

"Wendy...how do you know Peter?" she asked glancing over Peter then back to Wendy.

Wendy glared at Irina with a hard look but it softened when she looked into her friends confused, entrancing green eyes. She kind of panicked a little thinking of what she should tell her, she couldn't tell her the truth she would think she was crazy.

Irina stood there waiting for a response she thought would never come, she began tapping her foot up and down.

"Wendy...I asked you a question...how do you know Peter, when he obviously doesn't know you?" she quickly glanced back over at Peter again, sho was now looking very impatient, without Wendy noticing.

Wendy had decided finally to lie, she sighed a little "I met Peter..." she hesitated a moment "...a long time ago, he wouldn't remember me."

She didn't like lyeing to Irina but technically she hadn't lied, she had met Peter 3 years prior and apparently he didn't remember her or their adventure...or their kiss...when he promised he would never forget, she hated him for forgetting so easily and her having to carry it with her for so long...the memorys.

Irina smiled warmly at her friend "oh...well then..if that's it we shouldn't keep you from your guests any longer."

Wendy nodded in agreement and smiled back even though deep inside her heart was breaking.

Irina took Wendy's hand once again walking back over to where Peter was standing.

Peter stood there for what seamed like an hour and was getting very impatient, looking at his watch every five seconds. He looked up and saw them walking back over and thought to himself 'finally.'

Irina smiled when she saw Peter looking at them, she walked up to him and let go of Wendy's hand.

Wendy stared long and hard at Peter not being able to take her eyes off of him thinking to herself 'what happened to him? Why did he grow up? Where has he been these past three years?'

Peter noticed Wendy was staring at him again and felt uncomfortable. "Wendy..." he said in the same boyish tone he used to say her name in "are you alright?"

Wendy was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Peter's voice, "I'm fine" she said looking up at the stairs.

Peter smiled "great...shall we go in then?" he asked holding out his arm for Irina to take hold of and the other for Wendy.

Irina grabbed Peter's arm and smiled "yes we shall."

Wendy looked back down at Peter and Irina and grabbed Peter's other arm and walked with them inside thinking to herself 'I have to get Peter alone some how tonight...he has to remember!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun Dun Dun don't you hate cliff hangers lol...TBC...please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Okay I know this is against the rules but other people are doing it so I am going to as well!

Eva Sumpter: Thank you for reviewing it really means a lot cause you are like one of my fav authors on here…thank you!

Mabfairy: He's not afraid he's just very uncomfortable around Wendy cause she knows him and he doesn't think he knows her….all he said was that she looks like the girl from his dream…he still doesn't know her….no not really he cares deeply for Irina is all….he is interested in knowing Wendy better…but he's just intimidated by her right now. Please keep reviewing! Everything will make sense eventually…I promise!

Lilmizzrebe131: Thank you so much for posting the third chapter for me…it really means a lot I would have to discontinue this story if it wasn't for you! I finally fixed the problem though so now I can post them myself..but once again thank you very much it really means a lot if I need anymore help I will be sure to E-Mail you. **HUGS  
**

Ginnay: LOL no she's just protective of Peter….I'm glad you like my story please keep R&R it means a lot!

Mercuriancat: Right now he doesn't but he might later you will just have to wait and see mwuhahahahahah…..I'm glad you like it and I also want to thank you, you were the first person to review my story I am very grateful. I will be posting chapters a lot faster now...if school doesn't get in the way but I will try to put some time aside to write more chapters!

Wow only 5 reviewers this chapter but I guess it's because I updated this time so fast LOL….oh well I am dedicating this chapter to Lilmizzrebel131 woo hoo cause without her there would be no 3rd chapter so thank you very much!

* * *

Chapter 4 

When they entered the party everyone turned around and stared at them, Wendy just smiled and let go of Peter's arm walking over to a group of friends from school and talking to them…while trying to think of a way to get Peter away from Irina so she could talk to him.

Irina looked up at Peter and pulled him into a corner Peter thought they were going to kiss again but then Irina just started talking.

"Peter you would tell me if you knew Wendy right? You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

Peter looked very taken aback "when have I ever lied to you? I swear to you I've never met Wendy before in my life" then he smiled you know the kind of smile that will make any girl fall in love with you.

Irina smiled to "Just promise me you will try to stay away from her…or at least don't talk to her when I'm not around" she then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Peter put his hand on her cheek where she had kissed him thinking to himself _"not exactly what I wanted but it will do"_ he then came out of his thoughts and looked deep into her eyes "I promise. Are you thirsty?"

She looked over at the punch bowl and realized just then how thirsty she really was "yeah I'm parched.'

Peter grabbed her hand and they walked over to the punch bowl, he poured two glasses of punch handing her one and drinking all of his in one gulp. He sat the cup down and wiped his face off with his sleeve.

Irina took hers and took a couple of drinks before setting the cup back down on the table as she noticed Wendy was walking over to them.

"Hello…are you guys having a good time?" she asked when she finally reached them, she had come up with the perfect plan to get Peter away from Irina.

Peter smiled "yes wonderful, are you?"

Wendy looked up at him and took a few steps toward him and tripped she was sitting on the ground holding her ankle and rocking back in forth.

Peter swooped down to Wendy's level "Wendy are you alright?" he asked "can you stand up?"

Wendy looked up at him "I think so…" she tried to stand but fell back down again "maybe not…I think it's sprained."

Peter looked at the only part of her ankle he could see that she wasn't holding "let me see your ankle?"

Wendy took her hand off of it and Peter looked at it didn't look sprained to him he leaned further down and grabbed it but when he did she cried out in pain.

Peter stood back up and looked at Irina "I'm going to take Wendy into her room and look at her ankle properly."

"But Peter what about your promise to me?" Irina asked.

"I think this is more important than that silly promise," he said looking around the room.

Irina hesitated for a moment "but….alright fine." She said feeling defeated.

Peter leaned back down and picked Wendy up and carried her into her room, guided by Wendy, and laid her down on the bed being careful around her ankle. Peter kneeled next to the bed and looked around the room "you have a very nice room" he said looking back at her.

"Thank you Wendy said blushing…..so is it sprained," she asked looking at her ankle.

Peter looked at it "actually no it looks fine" he said kind of confused "Wendy…did you really trip?"

Wendy looked down at the floor "no….I needed to talk to you." She said hoping he wouldn't be mad at her for lying to him.

Peter looked at Wendy shocked at the news but also not "why do you want to talk to me?" he asked cupping his hand over her chin and pulling her head up to look at him.

* * *

A/N: okay there's the 4th chapter I hope you like it we'll see if Wendy and Peter get to talk in the next chapter! I will try to update a lot faster than before I promise! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay now that I can post the chapters myself, I'm not going to post until I at least have 5 reviews on each chapter.

Emsann: Yay! A new reviewer I'm glad you like my story.

Littlecitygirl14: Yay! My sister reviewed….thanks honey it means a lot…please keep reading!

Peter Pan Lover: thank you I'm glad you liked it!

Mercuriancat: Yay! I'm glad you like it…all your questions will be answered in time I promise!

Aria Elessar: lol your welcome!

Blueflyer: Thank you for reviewing….everything about Peter and Wendy will come together in time….I'm trying to do this slowly not just rush into it…like I usually do on my phantom of the opera phanfics….so patience….

Ginnay: I will try to make the chapters longer but I'm not making any promises…but I will definitely try…

Lilmizzrebel31: Oh no problem honey….HUGS

Eva Sumpter: thank you I will try to update faster but school keeps me really busy….

I'm dedicating this chapter to my first reviewer Mercuriancat….thank you for reviewing and I hope you don't stop…

* * *

Chapter 5

"Peter…." Wendy said cautiously "what are your feelings?"

"Feelings?" Peter said backing up a little.

"What do you feel?" she asked coming closer "happiness...sadness...jealousy...love?"

"Love?" He thought of Irina.

"Yes love." Wendy said

"What are you talking about…Wendy?" he asked he was really confused now.

Wendy gave up trying to make him remember that way. "Peter do you believe that you can fly?"

Once again Peter was confused and thinking to himself 'is this girl nuts?' He walked closer to Wendy "people can't fly…" he whispered in her ear.

Wendy got very offensive "yes they can….you said they can all you need is just to think of happy thoughts and they lift you into the air." She said repeating his exact words hoping he would remember.

Peter stared at her a blank expression on his face "what are you talking about?"

Wendy threw herself onto her pillow and began crying into it starting to have second thoughts thinking that this couldn't be her Peter.

Peter heard her sobs and came and sat down on the bed he leaned over her "Wendy" he said.

"What…Wendy answered?"

"I'm sorry…." He said and stood up starting to walk out of the room.

Wendy sat up "no Peter wait..." she said as she stuck two of her fingers in her mouth and blew creating the same whistle he had used to call all the ferries to the pirate ship.

Suddenly a small light zoomed into the room and was flying around trying to figure out who it was that called her.

Wendy stuck her hand up in the air and caught the glowing ball of light.

Tinkerbell looked up to see who it was that was holding her and saw it was Wendy, she was no longer jealous of Wendy because of how she had saved them all from the pirates by giving Peter her hidden kiss.

Wendy looked at Peter and smiled "still as beautiful as ever she said."

Tinkerbell blushed and said thank you in fairy language. She then looked around and saw Peter standing in the doorway his mouth dropped open in awe.

Peter walked back over at the bed still trying to find a logical explanation for what was going on "Wendy.." he said as he sat down still staring at the figure in Wendy's hand "what is it?"

Wendy sighed she had hoped he would remember Tinkerbell but he didn't "this is a fairy."

Peter laughed a little "but there's no such thing as…" he couldn't finish his sentence because Wendy's hand was over his mouth.

"Don't say that….every time someone says that a fairy somewhere falls down dead….and besides this is no ordinary fairy this is….your fairy…Tinkerbell!"

Tinkerbell looked up at Peter and smiled and said something in fairy language.

Peter laughed.

"What did she say?" Wendy asked.

"She said that I look even more handsome grown up then when I did as a boy" he laughed a little again then realized he had understood her when Wendy couldn't he clasped his hands over his mouth in disbelief.

Wendy laughed at his reaction "what's the matter Peter?" she winked at Tinkerbell.

Peter didn't say anything but slowly uncovered his mouth "why can I understand her?"

Wendy sighed "I already explained this to you she is your fairy therefore, only you and other ferries can understand her."

Peter shook his head in understandance "so now what do I do with her?"

Wendy sighed out of annoyance "you don't own her…she's not just like something you can take out and play with then put away when you're done."

Peter looked down at the ground ashamed "I'm sorry…"

Wendy looked down at Tinkerbell "don't tell me tell her." She said holding her out to Peter.

Without thinking Peter said, "_I'm sorry_" in fairy language he realized what he did and clapped his hands over his mouth once again "stop making me do that…"

Wendy laughed "I'm not making you do anything….your doing this all on your own."

Peter uncovered his mouth and stood up once gain "no this can't be happening…." He said backing away toward the door "I can't talk to fairies and I CAN'T FLY….I don't know who you are."

Irina was wondering what was taking so long so she stood up and started walking to Wendy's room.

Peter kept backing up to the door and put his door on the knob and opened the door he didn't see Irina coming down the hall "I can't deal with this…" he said and ran out the door. He ran right past Irina and knocked her down he didn't even stop to help her up or to say sorry he just kept running.

Wendy ran to her Window and waited till she saw Peter run out the door when she finally saw him she yelled out "PETER….WAIT!" She came away from the window and grabbed her coat about to leave when she saw Irina run into her room.

Irina got up and brushed herself off and then ran into Wendy's room "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?" she yelled even though Wendy was standing right in front of her.

"I didn't say or do anything to him….and if you'll excuse me I don't have time to deal with you right now…" she said and tried to push past her but Irina grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

"You will make time…"

Wendy stood back up and grabbed Irina by the hair and threw her to the ground "I have to go find Peter." she said trying to get past her again but Irina grabbed her ankle and pulled her down next to her.

"You will make time…..I want you to tell me how you know Peter…and I want you to tell me the truth."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you….you would think I was crazy.."

"Try me"

"Alright you want the truth…here goes."

* * *

Peter kept running he didn't know where he was going but he still just kept running he ran all the way to the park and sat on a bench trying to figure everything out in his head 

'Was Wendy telling him the he really fly?"

He had to know for sure so he stood up and thought about the happiest thought he could…..he tried his and Irina's and his kiss but that didn't work….

Then he thought about his dream and what the girl had said to him right before she kissed him "this belongs to you and always will." He didn't notice but while he was thinking it he lifted up off the ground and was floating in midair.

He opened his eyes and looked around something didn't feel right he looked down at his feet and saw they were no longer touching the ground. He panicked but then all of a sudden all of his memories came back to him…Neverland, the lost boys, Wendy…..oh no Wendy how could he….he promised he would never forget then he remembered how he forgot.

* * *

Wow I am so proud of myself I think this is the longest chapter so far and I love how it turned out I will try to update faster but school has really taken over my life I have hw every night and this week we start I-STEP and that's going to suck. 


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs. Ginny Weasley-Potter- Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like the story please keep reading and reviewing!

Wiccanprincess- coolness….hey that's a kool word thanks for reviewing!

Aria Elessar- I thought it would be funny for them to get into a catfight over Peter….maybe it was a bad idea?

Mabfairy- lol you guys just don't like Irina do you…lol well I guess I wouldn't either if I was reading this instead of writing it…..I think Irina makes the story more interesting gives Wendy some competition….lol!

Lizzy Weasley- I'm sorry I was getting kind of excited about finally finishing the chapter and got a little carried away, I will try to watch it more carefully in the future. I'm not angry with you I'm glad you brought it to my attention cause now I can fix the problem!

Emsann- Thank you so much please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!

Eva Sumpter- Yeah I hate school I used to love it but not this year…I will definitely try to get the chapters up faster though I promise.

Neverlandsprincess- It's ok…but why aren't you going to continue? I'm sorry about the punctuation as I said before I got a little carried away and didn't really pay attention to what I was doing. 

Okay this chapter is dedicated to mabfairy some of you already know about her accident well she is still hospitalized and she e-mailed me asking me to continue so without her I probably wouldn't be updating so here you go mabfairy and I hope you feel better soon this chapters for you….even though it's really short and I'm sorry about that the next one will be much longer I promise!

Chapter 6

Peter flew higher into the sky all his old memories flooding back to him, he remembered after he left Wendy's house that night he flew back to Neverland with Tink.

He stayed there for a couple of days but everything just felt empty without the boys and Wendy. He lay on his bed trying to think of a way to fill the gaping hole inside of him.

Then he realized that Neverland would never be the same for him again, so in the middle of the night he wrote a note to Tink telling her not to worry and not to come looking for him because he was leaving Neverland forever.

He left the note on top of his bed and snuck out so as not to wake up Tink.

He flew around Neverland for a while trying to make a mental picture of it to keep with him forever. Then without saying good-bye to anyone he took flight and flew back to Wendy's home.

He looked into the window and saw Wendy sleeping peacefully in her bed. He did not want her to know he was there so he stayed out side thinking to himself that he would not see nor speak to her until he had something to offer her.

So he flew away from her window and to the town orphanage where he was put up for adoption and adopted a year later.

He thought of Wendy every day while he was in the orphanage and once he was adopted. His adoptive parents were very nice people who sent him to school and got him all the help they could.

They never found anything out about his past and never asked because he never talked about it. One day while sitting on his front porch he saw a girl walking down the street, she was carrying a big bag of groceries and not paying attention to the road or cars in front of her.

Peter looked ahead of her and saw a speeding vehicle coming toward her; he waited for a minute to see if she would notice or if she would move, but she never did. He waited till the last possible moment then stood up and ran over to her pushing her to the ground just as the vehicle was about to reach her.

The groceries she had been carrying were all over the road but she was in his arms, he looked into her eyes and asked if she was ok. She said she was fine but her groceries weren't. They both laughed and introduced themselves to each other and became very good friends.

Over time Peter started to think of Wendy less and less and of Irina more and more, until one day he didn't think of her at all and the next and the next and the next, until finally he had forgotten her completely.

Wendy told her how Peter had come to her window every night to hear her tell stories to her brothers John and Micheal, and that one night he actually came in the house and taught them all how to fly and told them of the place called Neverland.

She told her all about the pirates and how her hidden kiss had saved them all. When she finished telling her story she looked at Irina trying to tell if she believed her by the look on her face, but her face was blank.

Irina sat quietly listening to the entire story waiting for her to finish "how is all of that possible?" she asked when Wendy was finished.

Wendy looked down at the ground "I don't know….it just is….see I told you, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." She started to cry and Irina came closer and wrapped her arms around her.

"No…..I do believe you…..why shouldn't I you've never lied to me before…..well except for tonight."

Wendy laughed a little "sorry about that…"

Irina laughed as well "no problem….I probably would have done the same thing under the circumstances."

Wendy stood up and dried her tears away "I have to go find Peter."

Irina stood up and gave her a hug "I know…do you want me to go with you?"

"No I think I should do this on my own….just cover for me…please?"

"Sure…." She said and hugged her again then left the room.

Once Irina left Wendy changed out of her formal dress into a more casual dress then grabbed a small coat and climbed out her window. She didn't want to bring any unwanted attention to herself.

Wendy ran all over the streets looking for Peter yelling out his name every couple of blocks.

Peter had been soaring over London still deep in thought when he heard his name come from a familiar voice "Wendy…" he said out loud even though no one would be able to hear him.

He followed her voice all the way to her when he was right above her he swooped down and picked her up.

"Peter..." Wendy said as she felt her feet leave the ground "is that you?"

Peter smiled "of course it's me….do you know any other boys who can fly?"

Wendy laughed "no, but how…how did you remember?"

"I don't know…" he put his two fingers in his mouth and blew making a whistling noise.

Wendy looked around and saw a ball of light moving toward them. "Now all you need is some fairy dust," he said blowing some in her face he smiled then let her go.

Wendy started to fall but then thought of being back in Peter's arms and lifted up into the sky next to Peter. "Peter where are we going?"

"Neverland of course" he said grabbing her hand.

"But Peter I can't go to Neverland….what about my party?"

"Your guests can get along without you…." Wendy stopped and floated in the air "what about my parents? What about Irina…"

Peter had forgotten about Irina he thought for a moment "we'll only be gone a couple of hours….no one will ever miss us or even notice we're gone." He said then smiled.

Wendy stayed still thinking then she smiled "all right then…let's go" she said and started to move again.


	7. Chapter 7

Mabfairy: Hi, what exactly did happen to you that put you in the hospital….you don't have to say if you don't want I'm just curious?

Heroinebeauty: Thank you for reviewing I will try to get the chapters up earlier but I'm just so busy and I forget about my stories sometimes.

Distant6: thanks for reviewing and sorry the chapters have been so spread apart.

Aria Elessar: I never said I wasn't continuing I've just been very busy and I actually kind of sort of forgot about this story cause I'm working on another one to it's a phantom of the opera one.

Neverlandsprincess: I don't know exactly what happened to her, well tell me when you have it posted I would love to read it I love phantom of the opera I have my own story called Erik's Love but it's not on this site.

Fauna Greywolf: haha almost but you never know what kind of twist I'm going to throw in there.

Mrs. Ginny Weasley-Potter: Thank you I'm glad you like it please keep reviewing I love getting reviews!

Eva Sumpter: I know and I loved your story please do a sequel I would love to read it!

I just want to say to everyone that I never dreamed in a million years that I would have this many reviewers after only 6 chapters and I just want to say that you all rock and that I hope you keep reviewing and I promise to get the chapters up faster. This chapter is dedicated to Eva Sumpter she is an awesome writer my favorite on this site and she has been a loyal reviewer for my story from the very beginning!

* * *

Chapter 7

Irina was walking back to the party when Mr. Darling stopped her right outside the door.

"Irina you wouldn't happen to know where Wendy is would you?"

Irina panicked but kept her cool she promised Wendy she would cover for her "why no Mr. Darling" she said smiling up at his and acting all innocent.

Mr. Darling let out a loud sigh, "well there's a good girl then…run along and enjoy the party."

"Thank you Mr. Darling….you too" she said and started to walk away but then stopped and turned back around and looked up at him "don't worry about her I'm sure she's around here somewhere talking with some friends or boys."

Mr. Darling looked up at this he was pleased that his daughter was finally talking to other young gentleman and not obsessing over Peter Pan but his fatherly protection came out as well "what boys has she been talking too?" he asked curiously walking closer to where she was standing.

Irina wasn't expecting this she backed up a little not knowing what to say, she was starting to lose her cool and had to come up with something quickly "oh you know just the occasional boy from school no one of real importance."

* * *

Meanwhile while Mr. Darling was interrogating Irina, Wendy and Peter had been catching up and were almost to Neverland.

Peter smiled and pulled Wendy closer to him cause they were getting ready to cross the border into Neverland "What ever happens don't…let….go…." he said and sped up.

Wendy smiled because she had no intention of ever letting go of Peter again or at least not if she could prevent it. Once they were in Neverland Wendy felt right at home everything looked exactly like it did the day she left.

Peter looked around everything looked the same but something was different he couldn't tell what it was or why he felt like this but something wasn't right something had happened since he'd been gone and he was curious to find out what it was. He looked over at Wendy she looked so happy then he realized he was still holding her and let go but not to quickly that Wendy would know he had done it intentionally.

Wendy was upset when Peter let go of her hand she wanted to be in his arms again, feel the comfort of his touch, she wanted to do a lot of things but wasn't sure if Peter felt the same way.

Peter noticed her sadness and grabbed her hand again and they flew on to his old hide out he wondered if it would still be standing or if the pirates had found it, he wondered a lot of things.

When they got to the hide out Peter was pleased that it was still standing when he pulled down the branch that opens up a secret entrance it opened up just like it always had "ladies first" he said and smirked then pushed her down the slide that led inside then followed her himself.

When he got down he got up and wiped the dirt off his clothes then looked up at Wendy, she was already standing and appeared to be staring at something. He looked in the direction of where she was standing and sitting there were a bunch of boys at a large table all staring back at them. Peter cautiously moved closer to Wendy grabbing her arm not sure of what was going to happen.

Suddenly Wendy spoke "oh Peter aren't they just adorable?" she said looking at them all.

All the boys gasped when they heard the name Peter, one got up enough courage to get up and walk closer to him and Wendy "so…you say your Peter huh?"

Peter looked him in the eyes "that's right…I'm Peter" he said proudly.

He then turned his attention to Wendy "and who are you?" he asked her.

"I'm Wendy" she said sweetly.

He took a step back as if he was studying them and started walking in circles around them while the other boys watched in awe of everything going on. When he finally stopped he stood in front of Peter and held out his hand "the names Jimmie…but most people around here call me Owl" he said as Peter shook his hand.

Peter moved closer to Wendy and whispered in her ear "I see why."

The rest of the boys were curious too and moved closer but stayed behind Owl. "These here are my friends, he turned to the other boys and pointed at the first one "this here's Alex" he said and then went further down the line of seven boys "Randy, David, Tommy, Jack" then he finally got to the last one "and Gerry."

Wendy spoke first "well it's nice to meet you boys" she said and reached out her hand to Jack who shook it graciously then to the rest of the boys who all shook it. Wendy was confused though she realized these were the new lost boys, and they certainly were calmer then her brothers the former lost boys were, but where was their leader she realized Owl could have been but she still wasn't sure so she asked them "boys do you live here by yourselves?"

Peter had been wondering the same thing but was to shocked to ask.

Owl smiled "of course not."

"Then who?" Wendy asked.

Owl only smirked "you'll meet her….shortly!"

* * *

Okay well there's the next chapter don't you guys just hate cliffhangers? I sure do mwuhahahahahahahahaha! By the way sorry it's such a short chapter next ones longer I promise! ;- ERIN-; TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe: Glad you like it….I'll try to do what you said!

Mabfairy: I don't know exactly…you guys are finding everything out the same rate I am because I didn't pre write this….I'm just doing things as I go.

Mercuriancat: Ummm….I don't really know what to do with Irina while they're in Neverland….lol oh well I'll think of something.

Aria Elessar: On the book it's called Erik's Love and sadly it's not finished and I haven't written anything for it in a long time….I don't really think it's that good, in fact it was really badly written so I redid the entire thing but I still don't like it that much I think I could do much better on it now but if you want to read it here's the link…. . phantoml0v3rs also if you read it start at the 6th page because that's where I started rewriting it.

Baby-Atemu:You'll find out who this chapter thank you for reading and reviewing.

Peterpean'sfarrie: When did I ever say I was feeling bad?

Robin:Thanks for reviewing

I luv tootles: haha McD's right?

Mrs.Ginny Weasley-Potter: haha I love doing this to you guys….lol

Eva Sumpter: Thank you for reviewing and you deserved the dedication…I can't wait for the sequel, it's going to be awesome!

I'm donating this chapter to all the families in my city who suffered due to the tornado that hit here…it feels like everywhere I go there's someone who's been touched by the tornado in one way or another.

* * *

Chapter 8

Irina finally managed to get away from Mr. Darling and made her way up to Wendy's room once again and sat on her bed. She wasn't up their very long when her emotions took the better of her and she laid down and started to cry thinking she had lost the only man she ever loved to her best friend.

* * *

Peter and Wendy had been sitting talking with the boys trying to get Owl to tell them whom their leader was but every time they got the same answer "you'll meet her shortly." 

Peter and Wendy eventually gave up and it was starting to get dark outside. Peter looked over at Wendy, who was listening to Owl explain how they had all got there, he hadn't really noticed how beautiful she had become….she no longer had the features of a child she was becoming a woman. He stared at her for a long time until she looked over at him, he looked away quickly not wanting her to know he was staring, but he couldn't help it.

Wendy looked over at Peter and smiled, she knew he had been staring at her for quite some time, but she liked the feeling so she didn't do anything until just then. "Peter…can I talk to you outside?" she asked politely.

"If you wish it" he said and stood up.

When Wendy stood up she got next to Peter and grabbed his hand.

Peter looked down at his hand that Wendy was holding and smiled then looked up at her looking into her eyes and getting lost in a sea of blue. (They are blue right?)

Wendy noticed he wasn't moving so she started to move hoping he would come as well when he did she sighed a sigh of relief. Wendy led him outside leaving all the boys staring in awe and wondering what she wanted to talk about with him about that she couldn't in front of them.

Owl smirked and turned around and looked at all the boys, he could tell they were all curious about what they were talking about too "let's spy on them…" he said quietly and cautiously. All the boys nodded in agreement and slowly got up and went to their secret place where they could spy on them without being noticed.

Wendy pulled Peter onto the balcony and then grabbed his other hand now holding them both and smiled at him "thank you for bringing me back to Neverland with you Peter" she said and looked into his eyes.

Peter looked back into her eyes and once again got lost in them.

Peter hadn't spoken in a while he just sat there staring into her eyes "Peter, Peter, are you alright?"

Peter came out of his daze "what? Oh yeah I'm fine, your welcome….what did you want to talk about?" he asked and smiled.

Wendy moved closer to him "us…I want to know what's between us?"

Peter smiled "well what's there to know?" he asked but immediately regretted it.

"Peter…" Wendy said and could feel tears starting to form in her eyes "I love you and I need to know if you feel the same way."

Peter wiped her tears away with his thumb and wrapped his arms around her in a hug and whispered in her ear "I lo…." But he stopped when he saw something flying through the air and right at them.

Wendy saw it too and realized it must be the lost boys leader.

Peter stood in front of Wendy just in case this new leader wasn't too friendly.

Taylor flew through the air and saw a strange girl and boy standing on the balcony of hers and the boys' hideout and found herself wondering how they got there.

She flew down and landed right in front of them and pulled out her sword "who are you and how did you find this place?"

Peter bowed "I am Peter Pan, and I have at last returned to Neverland." He said and stood upright again, but when he stood up completely she had her sword to his neck.

"Why am I supposed to believe your Peter Pan….the boy who said he would never grow up…..and yet here you are almost a man?"

The boys had been listening to the whole conversation and finally decided to step up and help, Alex spoke first "he really is Peter Pan….he can prove it?"

"Oh yeah and how?" she asked and chuckled.

Owl spoke up next "you can have a sword fight…"

"Nonsense….I'm the best there ever was" she said so sure of herself.

Peter flew up into the air and took out his own sword "then let's find out" he said and raised his sword to her.

Taylor flew up into the air as well and raised her sword to him.

"Have at it then…" Peter said and began the duel by striking first.

Taylor blocked his blow and rendered one of her own.

Peter blocked hers and flew higher into the air.

Taylor followed him she was really starting to believe he was Peter Pan.

Peter and Taylor both struck at the same time and their swords were together neither of them daring to make a move for fear that it would be there last. Taylor finally put down her sword and held her hand out for Peter to take.

Peter shook her hand and smiled "do you now believe I am Peter Pan?" he asked and she nodded in agreement "good…." He said and went back to the ground and to Wendy's side.

Taylor put her sword back and floated down to the ground as well standing in front of the lost boys "so why have you returned?" Taylor asked him.

Peter shook his head he really didn't know why he was back.

Then Taylor looked at Wendy "and who are you?"

Wendy walked in front of her and curtsied "Wendy Maura Angela Darling…." She said and then went back to Peter's side.(That is how you spell her name right?)

Peter had been studying Taylor since they had been talking and he just couldn't figure out how a girl had taken his place "so how did you get here?" he asked her curiosity getting the better of him.

"I suppose the same way you did" she said matter of factly.

"How did you become the leader of the Lost Boys?" he asked.

"Well Tink brought me to this hideout when she brought me to Neverland and told me these boys needed a mother….well I've never been the mother type but I agreed to stay here and watch over the boys anyway." She said smiling, she looked out the window it was starting to get dark "where are you and Wendy staying?" she asked.

Peter looked at Wendy and shrugged then looked back at her.

Wendy nudged Peter's soldier "Peter my birthday…" she said upset he had forgotten.

"Oh yeah….I'm sorry Wendy…." He said and he did really feel sorry.

"It's alright but we must get back my parents will be worried." She said thinking they were already to late anyway.

"As you wish…." Peter said and stood up and helped Wendy up then shook the hands of all the boys and stopped at Taylor not sure what to do but shook her hand anyway while Wendy curtsied at everyone.

Taylor looked at Peter "you will come back won't you?" she asked hopefully.

Peter looked at her and smiled "yes, I'll be back." He said and Wendy and him left up into the night sky.

Taylor watched from the balcony until they were completely out of sight and only then did she go inside.

Well there's another chapter not much of a cliffhanger on this one….thought I'd be nice! TBC!


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm no longer going to answer everyone's reviews because I just get to many to answer them all and also I just don't have the time to and I don't think you guys want to wait any longer for this update! 0.0_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Peter flew with Wendy next to him all the way back to the darling house where everyone was still inside and having a good time. Peter smiled "see I told you no one would notice."

Wendy smiled too "oh the cleverness of you" she said and moved closer to him.

Peter looked into Wendy's eyes "Wendy…I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I kissed the birthday girl?"

Wendy's face lit up, she had been waiting for something like this all night. She looked at him shyly "it would be my pleasure…." She said and closed her eyes waiting for him to kiss her.

Peter watched as she closed her eyes and walked forward leaning in ready o kiss her, he closed his eyes too when all of a sudden the door swung open and Irina walked out. Peter pulled away before she saw anything.

Irina walked out the door having finally gotten away from Mr. Darling looking down and thinking to herself 'Wendy's going to owe me so much after this." She looked up from the ground and saw Peter and Wendy standing there. "So your back…" she said and smiled but secretly she was thinking 'it's about time.'

Peter smiled at her as well "yes…we've just returned.

Wendy opened her eyes back up and looked over at Irina and gave her a fake smile silently cursing her under her breath for ruining her and Peter's moment. "Thank you for covering for me" she said and walked over and gave her a hug.

Peter watched as she walked over to Irina and started thinking about what just almost happened.

"We…well I should be getting back to my party" she said and walked up the stairs and opened the door followed closely by Irina, she turned and looked at Peter he wasn't moving he looked like he was deep in thought "Peter…. are you coming?"

Peter came out of his thoughts when he heard Wendy's voice "what…oh yes" he said and ran up the stairs after them. Once they were all three inside Peter closed the door behind them and turned to the rest of the party.

Wendy walked up to one of her friends from school and tapped her on the back "are you having a good time?" she asked her.

The girl replied "yes great…. you sure know how to throw a party."

Wendy smiled "thank you…I'm glad your having a good time…please excuse me."

While Wendy was off mingling with her guests she left Peter and Irina alone together.

Irina walked over and stood by Peter "so…. are you with Wendy now?"

Peter looked over at Irina "I…. I don't know" he said confused.

Irina looked down "either you are, or your not."

"Well then I guess we're not" he said and looked down not knowing what else to say.

Irina looked back up a big smirk on her face "well then in that case…do you want to dance?" she said and smiled flirtingly at him.

Peter didn't know if he should but he was very attracted to Irina almost as much as he was to Wendy so he gave in "sure…one dance couldn't hurt anything."

Irina kept her smirk "no of course not…" she said and took his hand and led him out onto the dance floor and started dancing very close to him.

Peter was feeling uncomfortable and turned her around "what are you doing?" he asked her.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" she asked and danced in circles around him touching him every once in a while with her butt slightly "I'm dancing…"

Peter didn't like it and he didn't think Wendy would either but there was also a part of him that did like it.

After that song was over a slow song came on and Irina stopped and looked down and sighed then looked back up at him with sad eyes "I suppose you'll want to go find Wendy now…huh?"

Peter looked into her eyes and felt bad for her and smiled then pretended to look for Wendy "I can't seem to find her…" he said and looked back at Irina who now had a big smile on her face. Peter put his hands on her waste and she put her arms around his neck and they started dancing.

Irina was thinking to herself while they were dancing 'wow, he's a really good dancer, but I just need to get a little bit closer' she said and moved a couple of spaces closer to him

Peter didn't notice her move because while he was dancing with Irina he was thinking about Wendy and wondering where she was at that very moment and trying to imagine Irina being Wendy.

Meanwhile Wendy was walking all over the place trying to find Peter when she finally spotted him he saw he was slow dancing with Irina and she bit her lip so hard it almost bled.

She was just about to walk over there and cut in when she saw one of her guests spill punch all over her mother's new white curtains. She knew they would stain if she didn't get it cleaned up right away so she raced into the kitchen and grabbed a towel and ran back over to the curtain and wiped up the spill as fast as she could.

Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough and a small stain had been left but you couldn't notice it unless you knew it was there.

So she stalked off back to the kitchen to put the towel away secretly wishing to herself that her mother didn't notice. She put the towel away and walked back out just as the song was ending.

Irina by that time had gotten so close to Peter that she could lay her head on his chest, without him noticing, which she thought was a bit odd but didn't question him about it. She saw Wendy wipe up the spill and thanked god for the few brief moments alone with Peter that she had.

Wendy walked up to Peter and Irina after the song ended and smiled as best she could. "Peter can we go talk?" she asked him.

Peter smiled "of course…" he said and left with her leaving Irina by herself on the dance floor.

* * *

_Okay this is where I shall stop…sorry it took so long with this chapter but after I wrote the last one I just got writers block and couldn't think of anything at all….thank you to all my loyal reviewers this chapter is dedicated to you all! TBC_

_Your Obedient Author,_

_Erin (gerrylover15 now 16 yay!)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Wendy pulled Peter into the other room and closed the door behind them then she rounded on Peter "why did you do that?" she asked almost in tears.

Peter looked at her strangely "do what?"

Wendy turned so that her side was facing Peter "dance with Irina?"

Peter looked away guiltily but then he looked back up and stood up walking over to Wendy and taking her hand in his and turning her to face him so he could look her in the eyes. "I was just dancing with a friend." He said calmly.

Wendy loosened up a bit "you call that dancing? She was practically throwing herself at you." She said with a hint of jealousy in her voice that it couldn't have been her on the dance floor with Peter.

Peter sensed her jealousy and smiled "your jealous."

"I am not…" Wendy said trying to hide it.

"Yes you are…he said and laughed again. "I assure you, Wendy Darling you have nothing to be jealous about, I want you, not Irina."

Wendy turned and faced him she couldn't believe what he just said "do…do you really mean it?" she asked hopefully.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" he asked and smirked.

Wendy smiled "no…no you haven't."

Peter put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a loving embrace and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Wendy succumbed to his kiss feeling her legs go weak, she would have fell if Peter hadn't been holding her so close to him.

Peter ran his tongue over her lips wanting permission to enter.

Wendy generously granted it and opened her mouth so his tongue could slip into it.

Peter put his tongue in her mouth searching for her tongue when he finally found it he massaged hers with his. Then he explored the rest of her mouth.

Meanwhile

Irina was getting nervous they had been gone for a long time now, she thought they'd have been back by now and she didn't like the idea of them being alone together. So she got up from the staircase she had been sitting on to go and search for them.

She checked a lot of rooms but they weren't in any of them then she came to a closed door and opened it a crack so she could look through and couldn't believe what she saw.

She saw Peter and Wendy making out, Peter's hand wrapped around her waist pulling her as close to him as she could possibly get.

She slowly closed the door tears gathering in her eyes and she swore she would get her revenge. Wendy would pay. She ran away from the room tears gathering in her eyes, she ran out into the street and didn't stop running….she didn't know where she was going but just that she wanted to get as far away from that room as she possibly could.

Peter pulled away from Wendy quite out breath her cheeks were a rosy red color. He smiled and hugged her.

Wendy didn't know what to say, Peter was a very good kisser she noticed and she wanted to taste his lips on hers once more.

Peter pulled away again looked into her eyes as if all the secrets of the universe where in them.

Wendy stared back into his eyes and blushed from all the attention and the beauty and sincerity of his eyes. "I love you Peter Pan," she said taking a chance and hoping he felt the same way.

Peter looked down at her lips having the same longing as Wendy had moments before. "I love you too Wendy Darling." He said simply, and leaned in and kissed her once more.

* * *

Okay I know short chapter but I wanted to end it with those last two sentences. 

Your Obedient Author,  
Erin (GerryLover15)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A Week Later

Peter and Wendy were sitting on her living room sofa; the record player was on in the background so that her parents wouldn't come check on them. Wendy was on Peter's lap her hand in his laying against his chest. He was so warm, so inviting, she could feel his chest move up and down with every perfect breath he took. She lifted her head up from his chest; you could see the indent from the weight of her head on his shirt because it had been there so long. Wendy stared deep into his eyes and smiled, she had never been so happy in her entire life.

"Peter…" she said breaking the silence between them "you will stay with me this time, won't you?" she asked and caressed his cheek.

"Where else would I go?" he asked confused. He was already starting to forget about Neverland again.

Wendy wasn't aware of his memory failure and thought he was trying to be smooth by saying that and as far as she was concerned it was working. She moved closer to him and snuggled up against him once more.

* * *

A Couple of Months Later 

Peter was in his room pacing his jeans were torn, and what made it worse they were a pair Wendy had bought him. _'Who was that man?'_ he thought to himself _'how did he know my name?'_ then he got a bit frightened _'and why did he attack me?'

* * *

_

Back at Wendy's house she was asleep in her bed, the covers pulled tight over her. She was having a terrible dream and sat up quickly, crying. Having finally succeeded in waking herself up, with beads of sweat running down her forehead, but what she couldn't understand was why she was sweating if she was so cold.

Then all the details of the dream or should I say nightmare came flooding back to her and started to cry even harder "no…" she said out loud "how could I?"

* * *

Peter walked into his bathroom and looked in the mirror, he had a cut on his temple and his shirt was tore from when the man tired to stab him. He cleaned his wounds with alcohol and covered them up as best he could, he didn't want to bring any unwanted attention to himself. He then got in bed and laid down, he was asleep in minutes.

* * *

Back In Neverland

_A strange figure stepped out of the darkness "is he dead?" the man asked._

"_No…" said the other presence in the room._

"_WHAT?" The man yelled "how hard is it to kill a boy who doesn't even know he's Peter Pan anymore?"_

"_I'm…. sorry I tried…he was to quick and ran away."_

"_He didn't even fly and he still got away from you?" the man asked._

"_Y…yes…." Said the frightened voice of the other presence._

_The man pulled his gun out of his belt and shot the person in the heart before he could even realize what was going on. He brought the gun up to his lips and blew the steam away then put it back in his belt. "It seems I shall have to do this myself!" said the man still very angry then left the room going back into the shadows.

* * *

_

Okay once again I know short chapter! But don't kill me…I'm hoping there will be a lot of action in the next chapter! Please R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

_AN (Author's note): Okay, first of all thank you to everyone who has read my story and reviewed, it really has meant a lot to me. I'm sorry that I have not continued with the story but honestly I had decided to stop writing it. I went back and read it and was not at all pleased with all of the grammatical errors. I'm in college now and am a much better writer, though still not perfect. I thought about going through and re-writing it but that would take to much time. Instead I am just going to continue where I left off and I'm sorry if this is or will be confusing for anyone. My writing style is different now but better than it was then, I think haha. Well here's the next chapter and I am very sorry for making you wait so long._

Chapter 12:

Irina looked up at the night sky and sighed; she had been sitting in the park by herself for quite some time. She was about to get up and start the long walk home when she heard a weird noise coming from the bushes. She decided to go and investigate and was shocked at what she found.

Peter woke up in a cold sweat; he had been asleep all afternoon and kept having the strangest dreams. He sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed and stretched out his back yawning. He looked at the clock and was shocked he had slept so long. His stomach growled so he stood up and made his way down the stairs to look for something to eat.

Wendy had been freaked out all day by the dream she had the night before. She could remember everything that had happened so vividly that it felt so real. She shook her head though, laughing to herself, knowing that there was no way it was. To put her mind at ease she decided to call Peter, knowing that the sound of his voice would make her feel better.

Peter had just finished making himself a sandwich when the phone rang. He knew he wasn't the only one home so he decided to ignore it and eat his dinner. Much to Peter's annoyance the phone continued to ring so he grudgingly went to answer it.

"Hello" he said monotone.

"Peter? Is that you?" Wendy asked "is everything ok?"

Peter immediately felt bad "Oh, I'm sorry Wendy; I didn't know it was you." He said and sat his sandwich down on the end table so that he could finish it later.

Wendy laughed "Oh its ok, you just had me worried there for a second." She twirled the phone cord around her index finger "how was your day today?" she asked.

Peter's hand immediately went to the cut on his temple. He weighed the decision of whether or not to tell Wendy about the man who attacked him but decided against it not wanting to frighten her. "Oh you know…same old, same old" he said and faked a laugh for her sake "how was yours?"

Wendy sighed she didn't know if she wanted to tell him about her dream. However she didn't like keeping things from Peter so she decided to tell him the truth. "Not that great actually, I was wondering if you could meet me at the park?" she said uncoiling her finger from the cord. "There's something I need to talk to you about." Wendy bit down on her bottom lip waiting for his answer.

Peter swallowed hard he didn't like the sound of that and immediately his mind thought of the worst possible outcome. The last time he had heard those words was when he was saying them to Irina. The reason he had wanted to talk to her then was to tell her that he was with Wendy now and wanted to just be friends. Needless to say things had never been the same between them after that and the same could be said of her and Wendy's friendship. "Um...Sure" he said and sighed "when do you want me to meet you?"

Wendy released her lower lip "can you come now?" she asked.

Peter leaned up against the wall and rubbed his temple "no problem" he said and closed his eyes.

"Okay, see you soon" Wendy replied "bye."

"Bye" Peter said and hung up the phone at the same time as Wendy.

Peter opened his eyes back up and looked down at the spot where he had laid down his sandwich, but it was gone. He looked on the floor and all around the table but did not see it. Looking back up and towards the steps to his room, is when he saw Buddy. He was walking up the steps very quickly and when he looked back Peter could see him licking his lips. Buddy had eaten his sandwich while he was on the phone. Peter chased the dog up the stairs and tackled him to the ground. He wasn't really angry but he was antsy and needed to let off some steam so he wrestled with his dog for a little while. When Peter finally stood up he resigned himself to the fact that he had to get up and change and finally go and meet Wendy.

Wendy arrived at the park before Peter and sat down on a bench waiting patiently for his arrival. She looked down at her hands and sighed hoping he would be there soon, it was getting dark and she was frightened of being at the park by herself.

Peter walked through the entrance to the park and walked straight to the place where he and Wendy always met when they wanted to be alone hoping no praying that this wouldn't be the last time he made the trip. He walked over to where Wendy was sitting and sat down beside her. She had her eyes closed and didn't notice him right away. "You wanted to talk to me?" he asked startling her.

_AN: Okay that's it for this chapter once again I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoyed reading!_ ^_^


End file.
